


сборник "Ключ"

by Scoffering_Stump



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoffering_Stump/pseuds/Scoffering_Stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>сказка, колдунства</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ключ

**Author's Note:**

> сказка, колдунства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для WTFC Assorti 2015

Рафаэлло набрал воды в вёдра и поплескал себе в лицо из источника. Студёная вода в ключе сверкала и шумела, отдельный тонкий ручей наполнял подобие каменной чаши, образуя гладкую ровную поверхность, как у зеркала.  
Тётушка всегда гоняла Рафаэлло сюда в полдень, отчего-то считая, что в это время ключевая вода насыщается силами. Она настаивала её до полуночи, а затем умывалась, полагая, что это поможет ей избежать старости ещё долгие годы. Поэтому тётушка всегда встречала Рафаэлло у дома, забирала одно ведро и уносила в свою комнату. Бачи, однажды сказавший, что она зря старается, отхватил полотенцем по спине, и больше таких разговоров никто не заводил, а тётушка продолжала свой ритуал.  
Где-то за спиной хрустнула ветка.  
Рафаэлло обернулся и попятился от неожиданности, налетел на одно ведро и перевернул.  
— З-здравствуйте, — заикаясь, пролепетал он.  
Ради всего, нельзя так незаметно подкрадываться и пугать. В паре шагов стоял незнакомый синьор и смотрел прямо на него. Сколько он так простоял, было неизвестно. Рафаэлло вздохнул, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, и принялся разглядывать синьора в ответ. Высокий, одет щегольски, в руках трость, глаза тёмные и затягивающие. Волосы его блестели так, словно их долго и тщательно покрывали лаком лучшие художники страны.  
— Доброе утро, — наконец пророкотал синьор.  
Рафаэлло почувствовал себя странно от этого голоса — его будто окатили кипятком и пощекотали.  
С ближнего дерева с шумом сорвались горлицы. Рафаэлло очнулся и наполнил ведро заново. Ручей, утихнувший было, расшумелся не хуже основного тока воды и прибавил в напоре.  
Синьор подобрался немного ближе. Рафаэлло заметил, что он смотрит то на ведро с водой, то на ручей, то на него самого.  
— Хотите воды? — предложил он.  
— Хочу, — ответил синьор, склонив голову набок и пробормотав что-то себе под нос.  
Рафаэлло протянул ему маленькую чарку, которую обычно носил за поясом. Синьор брезгливо дёрнул бровью, принимая её, пробормотал что-то, отчего вода в чарке заволновалась и немного выплеснулась за край, и только тогда пригубил. Может быть, синьор рассчитывал на драгоценный кубок, но такого у Рафаэлло не водилось.  
— Благодарю, — церемонно ответил синьор, напившись и протягивая чарку назад, а потом достал платок и промокнул губы. Взгляд его замер на лице Рафаэлло, а затем двинулся ниже, оценивая, прощупывая основательно, выискивая что-то, и снова вернулся к лицу.  
Рафаэлло откашлялся, прерывая зрительный контакт, от которого делалось не по себе, и хотел спросить, что такого синьор сделал с чаркой и водой, но тот внезапно откланялся и удалился. Только волосы сверкали на солнце.  
На следующий день он снова столкнулся с синьором у ключа.  
— Доброго дня, — приветствовал его Рафаэлло.  
— И вам того же, — отозвался синьор, слегка поклонившись ему и снова въевшись давящим взглядом.  
Ручей, точно чувствуя смятение Рафаэлло, снова прибавил в напоре. Синьор не оставил это без внимания.  
У него был очень красивый голос, Рафаэлло хотелось, чтобы он сказал что-нибудь ещё, но синьор молчал и смотрел, а сам он не знал, что у него спросить. Так ничего и не надумав, Рафаэлло попрощался и ушёл. Налетевший тёплый ветер коснулся волос и погладил шею, хотя день выдался спокойным и тихим. Рафаэлло обернулся — синьор смотрел ему вслед, склонив голову набок, и усмехался краем губ, а ветер продолжал трепать кудри. Только когда синьор ушёл в противоположную от Рафаэлло сторону, ветер прекратился. Словно синьор забрал его с собой.  
Их встречи происходили ещё несколько раз и всегда возле родника. Однажды Рафаэлло решил: если они встретятся и на следующий день, он проследит за синьором.  
Так и вышло. Они обменялись приветствиями, Рафаэлло подхватил вёдра и ушёл, но вернулся окольной тропой и укрылся в щели большого валуна. Вёдра пришлось оставить под кустами у тропы.  
Синьор немного постоял, глядя на ключ, а потом в его руках появился небольшой кувшин с тонким горлом. Как Рафаэлло ни старался, а всё равно не мог понять, откуда он взялся. Набрав туда воду из вновь начавшего прибывать ручья, синьор огляделся по сторонам. Сначала Рафаэлло показалось, что его заметили, но синьор закрыл кувшин крышкой и скрылся за деревьями. Рафаэлло выскочил из своего укрытия и припустил следом.  
В лесу скрываться было просто, но когда они вышли на открытую дорогу, дело затруднилось. Рафаэлло приходилось то и дело отставать. Синьор шёл неторопливо, но он всё равно не поспевал за ним, а остановившись перевести дух, совсем потерял его из виду. Рафаэлло пошёл дальше по тропе, но вскоре уткнулся в груду камней возле развалившейся стены замка. Ни входа, ни загадочного синьора нигде не наблюдалось. Рафаэлло даже обежал вокруг развалин, но они выглядели громадной кучей камней и только. Пришлось ему возвращаться назад. Он забрал вёдра с водой и всю дорогу ломал голову над личностью синьора и его таинственным исчезновением, а потом решил спросить у вертлявых Леоне и Бачи — они всегда всё про всех знали.  
Леоне и Бачи обнаружились на кухне за мытьём посуды.  
— А что, — спросил Рафаэлло, ставя вёдра на лавку, — давно здесь появился новый синьор?  
— Новый? — вытаращил глаза Бачи.  
— В нашем городе нет никого нового, — ответил Леоне, ловко намывая супницу.  
— Но синьор ходит в сторону развалин, — не хотел сдаваться Рафаэлло.  
— Что за синьор? — Бачи вытер тарелку и убрал её на полку.  
— Высокий, — задумчиво ответил Рафаэлло. — Красивый и с очень длинными волосами. Я уже с неделю встречаю его у ключа.  
Леоне и Бачи переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
— Мы не знаем такого, — сказал Леоне.  
Это заявление попадало в разряд «не может быть!». Леоне и Бачи знали всех в городе и всегда первыми приносили вести, если появлялся кто-то новый хотя бы проездом. Таинственный синьор всё не шёл из головы, как Рафаэлло ни старался, и, чтобы унять свой интерес, он отправился обратно к развалинам.

В развалинах за прошедшее время никаких изменений не произошло. Рафаэлло вновь облазил их вдоль и поперёк, заглянул под все камни, которые смог сдвинуть, но ничего похожего на какой-нибудь вход по-прежнему не нашёл.  
— Как же хочется узнать, что там, — Рафаэлло опёрся всем весом на остаток стены и прикрыл глаза.  
Стена дрогнула и поехала. Рафаэлло и вздохнуть не успел, как его куда-то затянуло, протащило будто бы через струи холодной воды и с силой вытолкнуло. Не удержав равновесия, он упал, перекувырнувшись через куст живой изгороди, и сильно ободрал ладони и открытые колени. Коротко зашипев, он подул на ссадины, пытаясь хоть немного унять боль. Живая изгородь зашелестела, хотя ветра не было. Рафаэлло поднялся с земли, обобрал поломанные веточки и закрутил головой, оглядывая место, куда попал.  
Этот сад отличался от привычных. В нём не было строгой планировки, чинности и сдержанности, но буйное разнообразие цветов и всевозможных деревьев выглядело очень гармонично и не казалось безвкусным.  
Некоторые фруктовые деревья только цвели, на других набирали силу плоды, а на остальных фрукты уже поспели, ещё день-два и можно собирать.  
Поразительное место.  
Рафаэлло привалился к стволу сливы в раздумье. Уходить не хотелось, он едва ли видел сотую долю, но ладони и колени снова саднили, приятного было мало. Он вздохнул и опять подул на царапины. Перед его носом вдруг оказались две крупных и спелых сливы. Рафаэлло посмотрел наверх. Одна ветка дерева немного выбивалась, нарушая порядок кроны, и, казалось, предлагала попробовать плоды. Рафаэлло осторожно сорвал сливы, ветка, освободившись от них, вернулась к общей кроне и уже не выбивалась. Рафаэлло с сомнением посмотрел на сливы, но всё же осторожно откусил от одной и на всякий случай зажмурился.  
После первого кусочка ничего не произошло, и он решился откусить второй, а потом быстро съел обе сливы. Плоды приятно насытили желудок, но внезапно зазудели ладони и колени.  
— Так и знал, — подосадовал он. — Учили-учили не брать ничего незнакомого, да так и не научили.  
Рафаэлло посмотрел на ладони и не поверил глазам. Ссадины зарубцевались, затянулись розовой кожей, а через мгновение не осталось и следа. Колени под закатанными штанинами выглядели такими же нетронутыми.  
— Вот это да, — удивлённо выдохнул Рафаэлло. Зажмурился крепко, открыл глаза, но ладони и колени царапинами заново не обзавелись.  
Он взглянул наверх. Слива шелестела листвой, хотя ветра по-прежнему не было, и мелко тряслась, как происходит с человеком от смеха.  
Что за удивительный сад.  
Рафаэлло двинулся дальше по нему. Очень захотелось узнать, на что способно каждое растение, но жертвовать собой ради этого он пока повременил. Дорога ветвилась и петляла, дважды Рафаэлло прошёл мимо фонтана, тихо журчащего водой и рассыпающегося брызгами радуги на солнце, и только третье ответвление вывело его к замку. Всё это время деревья шуршали, словно переговаривались. Ветра по-прежнему не было.  
Замок поражал своим величием. Настоящая крепость и непоколебимая защита. Будет совсем неудивительно, окажись синьор потомком какого-нибудь королевского рода. И провалиться Рафаэлло на месте, если это не павлины бродили у западной стены. Территория вокруг замка, по всей видимости, тянула на небольшое королевство. Если в одной части был сад, в другой должен находиться минимум Ноев ковчег.  
— Позвольте узнать, как вы здесь оказались? — вкрадчивый голос раздался настолько близко, что Рафаэлло испуганно подпрыгнул.  
У этого синьора очень нехорошая манера ходить бесшумно.  
— Через те ворота, — Рафаэлло указал в ту сторону, откуда пришёл.  
— Но там никогда не было никаких ворот, — одна бровь синьора картинно выгнулась. Очевидно, он был сильно удивлён. — Не затруднит ли вас показать?  
Рафаэлло кивнул и повёл его вдоль живой изгороди.  
— Вот здесь, — он покраснел. — Я упал на этот куст и погнул. Извините.  
Изгородь расступилась перед синьором, стоило тому качнуть рукой, но снова сомкнулась перед Рафаэлло, да ещё и ощерилась ветками.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он очень тихо, чтобы синьор не услышал. — Я не нарочно, — и осторожно дотронулся до одной ветки.  
Изгородь убрала топорщащиеся ветки, но всё равно не стала его пропускать.  
— Любопытно, — синьор вернулся и остановился за кустами. — Очень любопытно, — он пристально посмотрел на Рафаэлло. — А скажите, юноша, часто ли вы ходите через стены?  
— Вовсе нет, — удивился Рафаэлло. — Я совсем не хожу через стены.  
— Любопытно, — снова сказал синьор. Живая изгородь расступилась перед ним, выпуская.  
— А вы? Вы — фокусник? — задал Рафаэлло давно мучивший его вопрос. — Почему снаружи ваш красивый замок выглядит развалинами?  
Синьор ничего ему не ответил. Вместо этого он прибавил шагу и скрылся из виду.  
— Как невежливо, — пробормотал Рафаэлло. А он ещё хотел спросить разрешения прогуляться по этому чудесному волшебному саду. Ничего не оставалось, как разрешить себе самому. Конечно, следовало вовсе покинуть чужую территорию, но красоты природы завораживали слишком сильно.  
Двинувшись в другую сторону от замка, Рафаэлло побрёл по дорожке из гравия. Сколько он провёл здесь, было непонятно, чувство времени притупилось в этом саду. Стало очень совестно: другим приходится выполнять за него всю домашнюю работу, а он гуляет в своё удовольствие. Рафаэлло оглянулся, пытаясь припомнить, с какой стороны пришёл. Может быть, и живая изгородь, и стена, которую он назвал воротами, станут любезнее и выпустят его обратно.  
Лязг железа привлёк его внимание. Выйдя из-за деревьев, Рафаэлло увидел, как распахнулись большие и тяжёлые кованые ворота, украшенные двумя филинами и каштаном на створах. Наверное, это был главный вход. Большего намёка покинуть территорию не требовалось, и Рафаэлло даже воспринял это с облегчением: самому искать выход можно было слишком долго, он мог не обернуться и к утру.  
По дороге домой Рафаэлло в качестве извинения нарвал цветов для тётушки. Та для острастки поругалась немного, но цветы приняла и поцеловала в лоб, и до самой ночи Рафаэлло не вспоминал о произошедшем, работая по дому.  
Только перед сном он подумал, что сливы на вкус были изумительными.  
Рафаэлло предпочитал спать на чердаке, настежь открыв небольшое окно. Ночью через него было видно звёзды, а утром прохладный и свежий предрассветный воздух заполнял помещение. Рафаэлло ещё ни разу не удалось сосчитать, сколько звёзд помещается в ограниченном оконной рамой пространстве, он всегда засыпал раньше, едва дойдя до сотни. Но в этот раз он проснулся посреди ночи от ощущения, что на него пристально смотрят. В окне виднелся чей-то силуэт, и Рафаэлло сначала здорово перепугался, но пригляделся и понял, кто был его ночной гость.  
Крупный филин мигнул круглыми оранжевыми глазами и ухнул. В ночной тишине этот звук показался громовым раскатом, Рафаэлло на секунду почудилось, что все в доме разом проснулись и сейчас выйдут проверять, кто мешает им спать. Филин снова ухнул, на этот раз тише. Рафаэлло соскочил с кровати и бережно, чтобы не спугнуть его, приблизился к окну. Филин и не подумал улететь, только ещё раз мигнул глазами — сначала одним, а потом другим. Тогда Рафаэлло осторожно протянул к нему руку, но в последний момент отдёрнул её. Филин прикрыл один глаз и склонил голову набок. Движение показалось знакомым, но Рафаэлло отогнал от себя эту мысль. Снова протянул руку, шаг за шагом ступая ближе, и наконец оказался возле птицы. Филин открыл глаз и небольно ущипнул за указательный палец. Рафаэлло тихо рассмеялся и погладил птицу. Она что-то проворчала и переступила лапами, но позволила мягко провести по гладким перьям и ушкам.  
— Какой ты красивый, — восхищённо прошептал Рафаэлло.  
Филин снова мигнул, прихватил его за руку и улетел, ухнув напоследок.

Встречаться с синьором у ключа казалось очень неловко, поэтому Рафаэлло специально тянул время, чтобы прийти позже. Но никак не смог удержаться от посещения замка. Добравшись до той стены, которая впускала его, он попытался вспомнить, что делал, чтобы пройти. Надавил и так, и по-другому, толкнул справа и слева, обошёл вокруг и всё напрасно.  
А попасть хотелось нестерпимо.  
Рафаэлло сел и стал размышлять об этом. Ему показалось, что стена как бы размягчилась, стала поддаваться. Рафаэлло вскочил и навалился плечом. Стена поплыла, затянула, опять возникло ощущение холодных струй воды, только в этот раз Рафаэлло очень старался держаться на ногах и не падать через кусты.  
Вот он и внутри. Удержаться удалось, но изгородь не пожелала его пропустить.  
— Пожалуйста! — взмолился он, проторчав битые полчаса у кустов. Нормальный проход поблизости обнаружить не удалось.  
Тогда изгородь расступилась совсем на небольшой промежуток и как-то неохотно, но Рафаэлло этого хватило с лихвой.  
Немного поплутав, он вышел к фонтану, а грушевое дерево угостило его сочной грушей. Рафаэлло сполоснул её под струёй в фонтане и забыл обо всём на свете, стоило только откусить. Но последний кусок груши чуть не застрял в горле под пристальным взглядом синьора.  
— Итак, — сказал он.  
— Извините, я объел вас на одну грушу, — сконфузился Рафаэлло. — А ещё раньше — на две сливы. Но они сами мне предложили.  
— Думаю, я найду способ получить с вас расчёт, — усмехнулся синьор.  
— Я снова прошёл там же, что и вчера. К вам так любой попасть может.  
— Отнюдь, — синьор подошёл к фонтану и уселся рядом. — Совсем не любой.  
— Но я же хожу. Захотел и прошёл.  
— Значит, из этого нужно сделать какие-то выводы.  
Рафаэлло не нашёлся с ответом.  
— Можно мне приходить сюда? Хотя бы иногда, — вместо этого спросил он. — Меня как будто тянет.  
Синьор впился в него своими тёмными глазами. Рафаэлло выдержал этот взгляд, он считал, что ничего предосудительного не просит.  
— Приходите, — наконец, позволил синьор.  
— Спасибо.  
Синьор поднялся и собрался уйти, но Рафаэлло ещё ненадолго задержал его:  
— Можно узнать ваше имя? По-моему, уже пора познакомиться, — он немного смутился и отвёл взгляд.  
Синьор сначала хмыкнул, а потом бархатно и раскатисто рассмеялся, пуская щекотку по позвоночнику:  
— Зовите меня Ронднуар.  
— А меня — Рафаэлло, — краска бросилась ему в лицо, и он снова опустил глаза.  
— Сильно не проказничайте здесь, — в голосе Ронднуара ещё слышалась улыбка.  
— Не буду, — едва слышно заверил Рафаэлло.  
Где-то близко прокуковала кукушка. Так звонко и неожиданно, что Рафаэлло отвлёкся на неё, а обернувшись к Ронднуару, понял, что остался один.  
Получив официальное разрешение, он, по возможности, стал чаще бывать в саду. Рафаэлло действительно тянуло сюда. Поддаваясь порыву, он шёл на своеобразный зов. Правда, найти главные ворота с внешней стороны ему так и не удавалось, как бы он ни старался запоминать приметы. Приходилось заходить по старинке.  
Изгородь больше не встречала его в штыки и даже давала дорогу, но по-прежнему нехотя. Или, может, ей просто нравилось, когда Рафаэлло её уговаривал. А вот когда ему нужно было уйти, ворота находились мгновенно.  
Однажды Рафаэлло наткнулся среди фруктовых деревьев на огромный каштан. Ствол был настолько необъятным, а ветки уходили так высоко в небо, что человек рядом с этим исполином казался совсем маленьким. Именно здесь Рафаэлло почувствовал, будто зов пропал. Он дотронулся до ствола каштана и ощутил, как дерево немного вибрирует под руками и словно бы медленно дышит.  
— Значит, вот кто меня звал.  
Каштан скрипнул.  
— Что же ты хочешь?  
Но каштан безмолвствовал и даже перестал вибрировать.  
Ночью Рафаэлло старался не заснуть и дождаться филина, вдруг он наведается в этот раз. Птица не подвела, но появилась, когда Рафаэлло уже начал дремать. Филин ухнул. Рафаэлло подскочил и бросился к окну. Почему-то ему казалось, что птицу не напугают его резкие движения. Она снова позволила погладить себя по перьям и ушкам и даже выслушала все восторженные глупости. А на прощание так же, как и в прошлый раз, ухватила за палец и совершенно бесшумно улетела.  
На следующий день Рафаэлло столкнулся возле каштана с Ронднуаром.  
— Рафаэлло, что вы чувствуете в этом месте? — Ронднуар остановился рядом и повернулся к Рафаэлло. Каштан медленно и лениво покачал ветками и будто вздохнул.  
— Очень необычное место, — с готовностью отозвался Рафаэлло. — У меня покалывает в пальцах, и кажется, что они сейчас начнут искриться. А что это за место?  
— Очень необычное, как вы и сказали, — пробормотал Ронднуар и, извинившись, оставил его одного.  
Рафаэлло понял, что уже начал привыкать к такому поведению Ронднуара. Вопросы, совершенно не ясные и редкие ответы и оставленное неуёмное любопытство — весь итог их краткосрочных бесед. Рафаэлло очень надеялся, что однажды узнает больше. Он вздохнул, погладил на прощание ствол каштана и ушёл.  
— Куда ты всё время ходишь? — вечером спросил Бачи, грызя сухарь. Они сидели на ступенях дома, залитых закатным солнцем.  
— К развалинам, — Рафаэлло вытянул руку к заходящему солнцу и смотрел, как багровые лучи подсвечивали растопыренные пальцы.  
— Что ты там делаешь?  
— Брожу, — пожал плечами Рафаэлло.  
— Но это скучно.  
— А мне интересно.  
Бачи скрылся в доме, а Рафаэлло сидел на крыльце, пока звёзды не усыпали небо полностью.  
Ночью прилетал филин, но надолго не задержался. Посверкал своими глазами и исчез.  
— Этот каштан, — говорил Ронднуар позже, — реликтовый. Один из первых. Второй такой и самый известный растёт на склонах Этны.  
— А что с этим каштаном? Он умирает? — Рафаэлло смотрел на очень маленькие листочки ближних веток дерева.  
— Нет, он спит. И однажды проснётся.  
— Когда? И что для этого нужно сделать?  
— Кто бы знал, юноша, кто бы знал. Сам ли каштан должен это сделать, или ему нужно помочь — не такой простой вопрос. Это дерево — ключ.  
— К чему?  
Но Ронднуар молчал. Рафаэлло двинулся в обход каштана, ведя пальцами по стволу, а когда вернулся к исходной точке, Ронднуара уже не было.  
Значит, все вопросы откладывались до новой встречи.  
Рафаэлло порой поражался своей невесть откуда взявшейся беспечности, с которой он очертя голову рванул во владения Ронднуара, ни разу не задумавшись, что может идти в клетку со львом добровольным перекусом. И своей настойчивости удивлялся, но каштан продолжал тянуть его, буквально требуя к себе. Сопротивляться совсем не получалось.  
Да что же это такое. И спросить ведь не у кого. Кто он на самом деле, откуда и что же всё-таки произошло с родителями. В историю, которой тётушка пичкала его с самого детства, он перестал верить ещё в десять лет.  
По её словам выходило, что отец погиб во время семейного круиза при кораблекрушении. Пароход сел на мель и начал быстро тонуть: дно и борт были пробиты. В спасательной шлюпке отец менялся с кем-то местами, не удержался и упал за борт. Спасти его не смогли.  
Но дело в том, что отца никак не могло быть в шлюпке. В первую очередь спасали пожилых людей, женщин и детей. И такой человек чести, как отец, если верить тётушке, не мог поставить свою жизнь превыше чьей-то.  
Рафаэлло совсем не помнил родителей. Тётушка говорила, ему было два года, когда не стало отца, а мама, оставив однажды Рафаэлло у неё, больше не вернулась.  
Филина он не дождался и уснул за своими размышлениями. Утром на оконной раме обнаружилось пёрышко. На душе стало тепло, Рафаэлло не сомневался, что оно совершенно точно принадлежало знакомому филину.  
На рынке, стоя возле продавца рыбы, с которым Леоне спорил насчёт свежести, Рафаэлло вдруг заметил, что недалеко мелькнул знакомый силуэт. Ронднуар стоял на противоположной стороне улицы и, выгнув бровь, смотрел прямо на него, а рядом с ним едва ли не приплясывал мэр города. И, что странно, на них совершенно никто не обращал внимания. Как будто это было в порядке вещей — мэр один, без своих дуболомов, посреди рынка.  
Но едва Рафаэлло захотел окликнуть Ронднуара, он склонил голову набок и прижал палец к губам, а затем отвернулся к мэру. Тот под его взглядом съёжился и присел, начиная что-то сбивчиво тараторить.  
Ничего себе. Мэр славился крутым норовом, бараньим упрямством и непомерной жадностью. А теперь лебезил перед Ронднуаром, будто тот заправлял всей округой, а мэр удумал покуситься на часть его собственности. Хотя с мэра станется. Вдруг на что-то лапу и наложил, но зубы ему явно обломали.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Леоне, рассчитавшись с продавцом.  
— Что? Нет, всё хорошо.  
Приняв из его рук корзину, Рафаэлло бросил ещё один взгляд на другую сторону улицы. Она была пуста. Ни Ронднуара, ни мэра.

Каштан снова вибрировал и изредка поскрипывал. Рафаэлло прижался к нему ухом, чувствуя, как пропадает ощущение зова. Ронднуар стоял рядом, упираясь плечом в ствол.  
Про мэра он, конечно же, не рассказал, игнорировал все вопросы и вообще не подавал виду, что они виделись днём. Поздоровался как обычно, осмотрел и умолк на какое-то время.  
Мимо важно шагал павлин, неодобрительно посматривая на них. Рафаэлло покопался в кармане брюк, вытаскивая несколько маленьких орехов, и протянул на раскрытой ладони. Павлин сменил направление и аккуратно подобрался к предложенному угощению. Посматривая то на орехи, то на Рафаэлло, он быстро всё выклевал и сразу же отшёл, распуская хвост.  
— Ключ, — неожиданно сказал Ронднуар и ткнул пальцем себе за плечо, — ключ, — затем в себя, — ключ, — следующий жест достался каштану, — ключ, — и, наконец, Рафаэлло. — Всё сходится. Ключ у ключа нашёлся.  
Рафаэлло опешил, забыв подняться с колен.  
— Сложить бы это всё по-человечески, — вполголоса добавил Ронднуар, поднимая глаза к кроне каштана.  
Рафаэлло ничего не понимал. Ни всех действий, ни слов. То, что Ронднуар случайно проговорился пару дней назад о каком-то пророчестве, нисколько не делало ситуацию легче.  
Сначала Рафаэлло подумал на религиозное пророчество. О каком-нибудь конце света или о чьём-нибудь пришествии, но Ронднуар при этом скривился так, будто бочонок очищенных лимонов съел.  
— Религии здесь нет места, — обрубил он.  
Рафаэлло после того, как узнал о пророчестве, по дороге домой хохотал так, что спотыкался. Что за сказки, в самом деле. Однако творящееся с ним надо было как-то объяснять, и если появилась надежда, нужно хвататься за неё. Внезапно ожившие соседские ирисы, до этого чахнувшие с каждым днём всё больше и больше, и вымахавший за ночь в половину своего роста молодой кипарис во дворе дома удивили не только Рафаэлло. Если у него были какие-то задатки, после встречи с Ронднуаром они стали слишком сильно проявляться.  
И вот теперь Ронднуар твердил, что всё сходится. Если бы только он перестал скрытничать! Если бы только делился большим количеством информации! Будто говорить его не учили никогда.  
А с другой стороны Рафаэлло прекрасно понимал его. Они знакомы были всего-то ничего, чтобы вот так запросто выкладывать подробности. Но никто ведь не мешает и не запрещает нормально продолжить знакомство. Лично Рафаэлло открыт для любого общения. Возможно, он даже готов жертвовать ночным сном, хоть это и будет выглядеть несколько странно — Леоне под покровом ночи сбегал на свидания к красавице Модике, а Рафаэлло начнёт к Ронднуару. Только не на свидания. Хотя Ронднуар тоже красивый, не отнять.  
И как-то раз он признался, что действует вслепую. Доставшийся по наследству замок, крохотные куски пророчества, которые по оставленным указаниям находились то тут, то там, но ни слова о том, в какой последовательности это пророчество должно складываться.  
Ронднуар злился с каждым днём сильнее. Рафаэлло чувствовал это нарастающее давление и беспокоился. Потому что не мог помочь и понимал, что копящееся напряжение должно рвануть, как пороховая бочка. Кто-то из них определённо не выдержал бы первым и сорвался. Рафаэлло полагал, что это будет он. Сколько раз ему уже хотелось бросить всё и перестать приходить сюда, но каштан как чувствовал это и буквально тащил к себе. Вот только что Рафаэлло шёл к себе на чердак, а приходил в себя и понимал, что упирается руками в привычную развалившуюся стену.  
Но Ронднуару удалось его удивить.  
— А знаете ли, кто вы, Рафаэлло? — спросил Ронднуар, когда во время сиесты Рафаэлло пришёл в сад.  
Они опять стояли у каштана и ели груши.  
— Я? — удивился он. — Конечно. Я — Рафаэлло, сирота из города. И ключ, которым вы меня постоянно называете. А кто вы?  
— Я — Ронднуар, не сирота из замка, — ответил тот, подражая ему. — И ключ, которым не только я сам себя называю.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся, решив, что Ронднуар шутит с ним, но сказал совсем другое:  
— Должно быть, вам просто нравится, когда всё и все зависят только от вас одного.  
После этих слов Ронднуар внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— Поразительно, что при этом вы так наивны в отношении себя.  
— А вы что-то знаете? Про меня?  
И тогда Ронднуар предложил:  
— Почему бы нам не разгадать эту загадку вместе? — в его глазах зажглось любопытство. — Я крайне заинтригован и желаю узнать ответ.  
Ну неужели дозрел? Право слово, Рафаэлло очень неловко было навязываться, но так и случилось бы, затяни Ронднуар со своим предложением ещё на неделю.  
— Тогда у меня есть условие.  
Ронднуар приподнял брови, показывая, что весь во внимании.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы были более откровенны. Мне не нравится недосказанность, поэтому я не хочу оказаться замешанным в чём-то подозрительном.  
— Я даю вам слово, — отсмеявшись, сказал Ронднуар. — Вы всё-таки очень непросты.  
— Тогда считайте, что вы получили моё согласие.  
Домой Рафаэлло бежал со всех ног.  
— Что случилось? — испуганно спросил Бачи, когда он с шумом пронёсся к себе на чердак. — Рафаэлло!  
Леоне поднимался следом.  
— Кажется, — Рафаэлло спешно собирал все свои небольшие пожитки. — Кажется, я ухожу, — он сел на кровать и прижал к себе мешок.  
— Куда?  
— Меня позвал в… — Рафаэлло задумался о своём положении. — В подмастерья, — он пожал плечами, решив назвать себя так, — один человек. Он просил не распространяться сильно, — пришлось немного приврать.  
— И ты на это купился? — с сомнением посмотрел на него Леоне.  
— Скажешь тоже! — возмутился Рафаэлло. — Я правда не могу много рассказывать.  
Леоне и Бачи молчали.  
— Ребята, — Рафаэлло обнял обоих. — Поймите, у тётушки появился шанс избавиться от лишнего нахлебника.  
— Она никогда не считала тебя таким! — возразил Леоне. — Может, тётушка и была когда-либо резка в своих высказываниях, но никого лишним и бесполезным не считает!  
— Я знаю. Но мне больше не хочется сидеть у неё на шее, когда подвернулась такая возможность. Почему бы мне не показать, что труды её были не напрасны?  
— И всё же, куда ты уходишь? — спросил Бачи.  
Рафаэлло отступил от них. Леоне и Бачи ждали, что он ответит, но вместо этого Рафаэлло склонил голову набок и прижал палец к губам.  
— Ты изменился, — вдруг сказал Бачи.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся и добавил:  
— Я буду навещать вас по выходным. Передайте тётушке, чтобы не волновалась.  
Леоне и Бачи вышли проводить его и смотрели вслед до тех пор, пока он не скрылся.  
На землю упала большая тень. Рафаэлло вскинул голову и увидел стремительно удаляющегося в сторону замка тёмного филина. Редкий дневной гость.  
Ронднуар немного рассказал, как Рафаэлло удалось попасть на скрытую территорию. Желание его было столь велико, что буквально продавило защитный барьер. Проследить за собой Ронднуар позволил намеренно, поскольку ещё колебался насчёт Рафаэлло, но то, что он смог преодолеть преграду, развеяло все сомнения. Помимо желания роль сыграло нечто другое. Что — Ронднуар, напустив таинственности ещё больше, обещал сказать позже. Если Рафаэлло всё же согласится на его предложение.  
Как будто он мог передумать. Впрочем, на мгновение в его голову закралась такая мысль. Хоть и обещался навещать, а всё равно жалко было уходить от тётушки и кузенов всё ещё в неизвестность. Но Рафаэлло чувствовал, что если не решится сейчас, другого раза уже не будет. И останется ему только ждать момента, когда тётушка захочет рассказать правду о родителях.  
Замок был открыт во всём своём великолепии. Теперь Рафаэлло было позволено видеть его именно таким. Он прошёл через главные ворота, отыскавшиеся без труда, и они захлопнулись за его спиной. Страха совсем не было. Был только жгучий интерес и ощущение загадки, ответ на которую потянет за собой новые и не менее интригующие. Первый рубеж пройден, и Рафаэлло со спокойной уверенностью приближался ко второму. На крыльце его встречал Ронднуар.  
— Всё-таки надумали, — он едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— А если бы я не пришёл, что бы вы делали? — Рафаэлло медленно поднимался по ступеням, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Мне бы пришлось выкрасть вас ночью. Увы, иначе не воплотить задуманного. Вы очень ценный… кадр.  
— Ну нет, — Рафаэлло поморщился, дойдя до последней ступени. — Это слишком бы походило на романтическую историю. Мне не нравится.  
В волосах Ронднуара, перекинутых на плечо, запуталось небольшое перо знакомой расцветки.  
— Ваш соглядатай? — Рафаэлло аккуратно выбрал перо и протянул его на ладони.  
Ронднуар выгнул бровь и молча сдул перо. Тёплое дыхание обдало ладонь, и Рафаэлло поспешно спрятал её за спину.  
— Чтобы замок не воспринял вас как чужака или обслугу, и чтобы не было некоторых недоразумений, я должен ввести вас… — Ронднуар, казалось, не обратил на это внимания, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Ввести вас как равного себе. Почти. Раз уж у нас намечается долгосрочное сотрудничество.  
— А замок тоже живой? — распахнул глаза Рафаэлло.  
От предвкушения побежали мурашки.  
— Скажем так, одушевлён.  
— А почему «почти»?  
— Потому что замок принимает только одного владельца, действующего, а я не намерен прощаться с жизнью и завещать его вам.  
— А в качестве кого я туда тогда вхожу?  
Вопросы буквально распирали Рафаэлло.  
Ронднуар снова медлил с ответом.  
— Я просвещу вас немного позже, — наконец проговорил он. — Боюсь, вы всё-таки растеряете свою добровольность, и мне придётся исполнить план с похищением. А зачем же снова тратить время впустую?  
— А точно расскажете? — Рафаэлло с подозрением уставился на него.  
И где же вся подозрительность была раньше?  
— Я же дал вам слово.  
— Я могу уйти? Совсем? Если… если обнаружится какое-то «если»?  
— Можете, — лицо Ронднуара застыло. — Я не буду вас неволить.  
— И замок меня отпустит? — Рафаэлло сел на ступень, спустив с плеча мешок.  
— Почему он должен вас держать?  
— Мало ли, вдруг я смогу уйти только… э-э… не совсем в живом виде.  
— Замок не настолько кровожаден, — фыркнул Ронднуар.  
— Что станет с пророчеством тогда?  
— Исполнит другой наследник.  
— Но не вы? Почему? Разве…  
— Потому что, — Ронднуар не дал ему договорить. — Каждый, кто попадает под пророчество, а происходит это раз в две сотни лет, находит свой уникальный ключ. Второго, в случае вашего отказа, я не найду. И те части пророчества, которые уже удалось найти, сведут меня с ума. Потому что это непрекращающиеся голоса в голове, твердящие одно и то же по кругу. Но я готов принять эту участь.  
— Плохой приём — давить на жалость, — Рафаэлло потеребил рукав своей рубашки. — Я… согласен. Остаться.  
— Тогда поднимайтесь и подайте мне руку, — Ронднуар не позволил рассиживаться.  
Его ладонь оказалась на удивление горячей. Подведя Рафаэлло к тяжёлым дверям, Ронднуар выдохнул, покачав головой, точно изумляясь своей задумке, и что-то негромко произнёс.  
Двери отворились без единого скрипа. Тишина накатила волной, плотно закладывая уши. Рафаэлло не слышал ни стука собственного сердца, ничего вокруг. Только когда они прошли через все двери, сначала накатил запах орехов в карамели, а затем прозвучал голос Ронднуара:  
— Добро пожаловать.  
Рафаэлло стиснул чужую ладонь, отвечая на пожатие.


	2. Кризис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> упоминается male!Линдт/adult!Киндер

Рафаэлло переводил взгляд то на себя, то на скептически подпирающего рукой голову Ронднуара.  
– Это поправимо? – голос Рафаэлло предательски дрогнул.  
Потому что обзавестись точной копией себя самого не входило в его планы.  
В кровати Ронднуара он тоже не планировал просыпаться. А с этого всё и началось.  
Подушка приятно пахла, вызывая желание зарыться в неё носом сильнее и подольше поспать. Но подозрительное шуршание быстро избавило от остатков сна. Часы на прикроватном столике показывали полдень. Только вот у Рафаэлло в комнате не было часов, во всяком случае, рядом с кроватью.  
– Полдень! – воскликнул он, рывком садясь на постели.  
– И вам доброго дня, – пошуршал пергаментом Ронднуар.  
Бегло оглянувшись, Рафаэлло с удивлением обнаружил, что находится в комнате Ронднуара. Спальня Рафаэлло была меньше и проще, он сам такую выбрал, а его обучение обычно проводилось или в библиотеке и в помещении за ней, или в одной из частей сада. В этой комнате книжные шкафы занимали пару стен, у окна стоял стол с письменными принадлежностями и кипой свитков, на их фоне другие незначительные детали интерьера терялись. А ещё было кресло с прислонённой к нему тростью. В нём-то сейчас и пребывал хозяин комнаты.  
Оказаться в чужой комнате было любопытно, но сам факт своего попадания сюда изрядно озадачивал. Из чашки, стоящей перед Ронднуаром, поднимался пар, и по запаху можно было определить, что это травяной отвар, который он пил, чтобы приглушить бесконечно повторяющиеся в его голове части пророчества. С тех пор как Рафаэлло принял его предложение, они нашли ещё несколько частей пророчества, дело спорилось, но в последний месяц застопорилось. Найденный кусок представлял собой сложную шараду, к которой никак не получалось подступиться.  
Наверное, это очень мучительно, когда в голове беспорядочно бьются обрывки фраз без перерыва. Рафаэлло никогда бы не хотел узнать, каково это.  
– Должно быть, вас интересует, как вы здесь оказались? – светски осведомился Ронднуар, опустив свиток.  
– Более чем, – Рафаэлло усиленно размышлял, что же ему сделать: щегольнуть ночной сорочкой средь бела дня или же умыкнуть у Ронднуара одеяло, а после его вернуть.  
– Я нашёл вас посреди ночи спящим в коридоре у моей комнаты.  
– Прошу прощения? – выбор Рафаэлло оставил на потом. Сейчас же от удивления он натянул одеяло чуть ли не до глаз.  
– У вас начался энергетический кризис, – чуть мягче ответил Ронднуар.  
И Рафаэлло вспомнил, что ему раньше рассказывали об этом. Всплески пробудившейся силы станут беспорядочными и начнут отнимать много энергии, интуитивно он будет тянуться к стабильному источнику, чтобы нормализовать и подавить недостатки или излишки. Для жизни это не опасно. Через кризис проходят все, кто успешно развил свои способности. Всего кризисов три или четыре, но поскольку Рафаэлло являлся своего рода исключением, у него их число могло варьироваться как в большую, так и меньшую сторону. Только Рафаэлло полагал, что его источником станет спящий каштан. Кровать есть кровать – в меру мягкая, удобная, просторная, – но просыпаться в саду не так неловко, как в чужой комнате. Похоже, помимо стабильности, источник ещё и должен был обладать активностью. А таковым в этом замке являлся только Ронднуар.  
– Как долго это длится? – откашлялся Рафаэлло.  
– От нескольких дней до недели. Вам лучше не навещать своих родственников в эти выходные, если не хотите нанести им ущерб. А вот практикой пренебрегать не следует, нужно уметь справляться со скачком силы в любое время.  
Рафаэлло кивнул и сразу прикинул, чем займётся в этот день.  
А одеяло он всё-таки умыкнул.  
Но главный сюрприз его ждал вечером.  
– Чудесно, – по-прежнему скептически смотрел Ронднуар.  
Ещё бы, Рафаэлло и сам это прекрасно понимал. Практикуясь в заклятии умножения, он увеличил число не герберы, как собирался, а самого себя. И хорошо, что сработало какое-то ограничение, иначе сидели бы тут ещё с пяток Рафаэлло. Было бы совсем стыдно. Он сразу понял, где ошибся. Читая заклинание, переставил местами слоги в последнем слове, и вот результат, пожалуйста. Результат стоял, теребил красный галстук и мило улыбался Ронднуару.  
Самое грустное то, что силы Рафаэлло иссякли, и незамедлительно исправить проблему не получилось. Осталось только ждать восстановления.  
Поэтому Рафаэлло с любопытством принялся исследовать себя. Обошёл второго Рафаэлло по кругу, оглядывая, и остановился. Тот смотрел точно так же с интересом. Оба были одинаково одеты, волосы одинаково взъерошены, идентичные шрамы на локтях – ещё дома у тётушки Рафаэлло не очень удачно свалился с лестницы, – даже стояли они в одной и той же позе.  
Но всё же было одно отличие – второй Рафаэлло не мог говорить. Совсем. Даже звуки издавать не мог, только беззвучно шевелил губами.  
Рафаэлло, тот, который всё это учинил, тоскливо вздохнул. Немного было обидно, что завершённой создать свою полную копию, пусть и случайно, не удалось.  
Перед сном он вдруг подумал, что покажись они вот так вдвоём перед родственниками, наделали бы много шума. Рафаэлло так хотелось посмотреть на реакцию вечно невозмутимого Леоне, увидеть, как веснушки на лице Бачи станут тёмными, когда он побледнеет, и как будет охать тётушка, решив, что у неё двоится в глазах от жары.  
«И как её придётся приводить в чувство после увиденного», – подсказал внутренний голос.  
Рафаэлло рядом неслышно фыркнул на эти мысли и хлопнул по плечу. То, что копия не могла говорить, практически не мешало понимать друг друга. Это ведь был тоже Рафаэлло.  
Засыпали они в своей комнате.  
А утром проснулись в кровати Ронднуара. Тоже вдвоём. Время на сей раз было более милосердным – часы показывали около девяти утра. Сам Ронднуар снова сидел за столом в кресле, только листал огромный фолиант и делал какие-то пометки. Под его глазами залегли тени, тёмный взгляд исподлобья придавал ему схожести со злыми колдунами-затворниками, про которых доводилось читать в детстве. Рафаэлло невольно подумал, что из-за него последние ночи Ронднуар проводил за этим же столом. Спешно и суматошно извинившись, он схватил себя за руку и вытащил из чужой комнаты. В этот день его уже не волновало, что оба бегали по замку в ночных сорочках. Всё равно им по дороге до своей спальни никто не попался. Замок обдавал их ноги тёплым сквозняком, будто пытался поймать за пятки.  
Рафаэлло нравился замку.  
От помощи с книгами Ронднуар отказался. Как артефакт они могли повлиять на состояние Рафаэлло. Или он мог своей нестабильностью повлиять на них. Лишаться ценных книг никому не хотелось.  
Если кризис продлится неделю, уже можно было сразу вечером идти к Ронднуару, чтобы тот не таскал обоих Рафаэлло из-под дверей. Но это, пожалуй, чересчур двусмысленно. Обслуга точно начнёт шушукаться. Рафаэлло и так уже узнал парочку слухов, открыв в себе какой-то дар к незаметному подслушиванию.  
К обеду Ронднуар спустился в сад, где они прогуливались уже втроём.  
– Первый кризис обычно случается в детстве, когда есть опора и поддержка из семьи или учителя. Во второй кризис источник может поменяться, он происходит уже в юношеском возрасте, – голос Ронднуара звучал красиво и текуче, как жидкий карамелизованный сахар. – Я сейчас говорю о стандартном протекании. У моего самого младшего брата так и случилось, он был немногим старше вас. Сейчас его связи что-то около двух лет.  
Рафаэлло помнил недавний визит. Живой и подвижный Киндер никак не казался родственником Ронднуара, пока они не вступили в спор. Тогда пришлось признать, что эти двое действительно родственники. Помнил и человека, который стал для Киндера стабилизатором. Отношения между ним и Ронднуаром были, мягко говоря, натянутыми. Синьор в чёрном, Линдт, только один раз проявил заинтересованность – при знакомстве. А после смотрел холодно и насмешливо, но относилось это больше к Ронднуару.  
– Как символично, – ядовито сказал Линдт, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого.  
Рафаэлло понял, что их с Ронднуаром история практически повторяла историю Киндера. Сам того не желая, своими упрёками Ронднуар спровоцировал и для себя похожую ситуацию.  
«Нам всем воздастся по заслугам», – любила приговаривать тётушка.  
И подоплёка нелюбезных отношений между семьями явно зародилась не сегодня и не вчера. Может, и не один век назад. Родовитые семьи хлебом не корми, дай посоперничать. Но, в отличие от Ронднуара, самих участников связи она уже нисколько не тяготила. Это было очевидно, хоть кое-кому и не хотелось признавать.  
– Каков, однако, фрукт наш папенька, – Киндер, выгнув бровь, отчего сделался очень похожим на брата, ещё раз оглядел замок, пока Ронднуар и Линдт с кислыми лицами мерились тяжестью взглядов. – Вот, в кого мы все такие скрытные. Ты точно не собираешься повлиять на Мандерли? – без перехода обратился он к брату.  
– Нет, Киндер, я умываю руки, – ответил Ронднуар, напоследок обжигая Линдта взглядом. – Если Мандерли желает отправиться в Германию, пусть так и поступает. Хоть туда, хоть в Австралию, хоть на остров Пасхи.  
Семейство Ферреро явно могло похвалиться плодовитостью и количеством странностей, приходящихся на одного человека.  
– Скорее всего, Киндер и Линдт замкнутся друг на друге, – сказал Ронднуар, уклоняясь от ветки груши. Всё это совершенно не доставляло ему никакого удовольствия. – И станут универсальной магической единицей, обладающей всеми типами магии – врачебной, боевой, тёмной и прочими.  
Второй Рафаэлло спешил к ним, на ходу доедая сливу. Уже на подходе к фонтану он споткнулся, и Ронднуару пришлось поддержать его. Рафаэлло рассмеялся, благодаря кивком головы. Но из-за того, что не было голоса, бесшумный смех выглядел жутковато.  
– А связь… Она всегда подразумевает отношения?  
– Нет, – усмехаясь, ответил Ронднуар. – Это было бы проблематично для тех, кто привязан к родителям или другим родственникам.  
А потом он рассказал, что в его семье тоже есть такой случай. Гарден, один из младших братьев, связан с их сестрой Нутеллой, что совершенно не помешало им обоим обзавестись семьями и уехать в Китай. В прошлом году Ронднуар был у них.  
Рафаэлло переглянулся с собой. Интересно, кто из них подумал о том, как выглядит Ронднуар в китайском костюме?  
Они добрели до каштана.  
Рафаэлло традиционно пошёл в обход дерева, ведя себя же по пятам. Ронднуар не менее традиционно исчез.  
Каштан как всегда был умиротворённым. Он ещё спал. Рафаэлло съедало любопытство, что произойдёт, когда он проснётся, но найденная часть пророчества никак не поддавалась расшифровке, а теперь и сам Рафаэлло стал бесполезным со своим кризисом.  
Каштан сегодня вяло шевелил ветками и словно уговаривал уснуть вместе с ним. Прижавшись ухом к шершавому стволу, Рафаэлло услышал привычное мерное гудение. Такое усыпляющее. Он сел внизу, опираясь спиной на выступающий корень, и прикрыл глаза. Шуршание одежды рядом подсказало, что второй Рафаэлло поступил так же.  
Он проснулся, когда солнце окрасило в густую красноту сад и почти исчезло за горизонтом. То, что он проспал оставшуюся часть дня, должно было возмутить его, но совершенно не хотелось беспокоить себя такими вещами. Гораздо лучше было осознать, что достаточная часть силы вернулась.  
Рафаэлло оглянулся на себя, выбирающего сор из волос. Жалко было избавляться от своей копии, но сейчас сила распределялась по двум телам, а не по одному, и неравномерно.  
В конце концов, он ещё сможет повторить опыт раздвоения.  
– Думаю, я готов, – решительно сказал Рафаэлло, заходя в столовую. – У меня достаточно набралось сил.  
Ещё бы, проспать столько времени.  
– Превосходно, – ответил Ронднуар, постилая на колени салфетку. – Вы справляетесь лучше, чем я ожидал.  
Рафаэлло скромно улыбнулся и тоже сел за стол, передавая себе такую же салфетку.  
– Тогда после ужина проверим, – добавил Ронднуар.  
Когда они зашли в комнату за библиотекой, яркое освещение мгновенно стало приглушённым. Рафаэлло начертил углём на полу чёрный круг, а в центре добавил несколько символов белым мелом.  
Теперь можно было приступать.  
Не удержался, сжал на прощание свою руку и отступил, мерно начиная читать заклинание. Второй Рафаэлло, стоя за кругом, ободряюще улыбнулся, но вместо поддержки читающий Рафаэлло опять сбился. Сразу исправился, по рукам точно прошлись тысячей мелких иголочек, комнату начал заволакивать туман, а когда он рассеялся, второго Рафаэлло больше не было. На том месте, где он раньше стоял, остался небольшой кусок пергамента, на котором быстро-быстро извивались линии, складываясь в небрежное изображение – два Рафаэлло и Ронднуар, держащий на руке филина.  
Оставшийся Рафаэлло подобрал пергамент, а оглядевшись, едва не выронил его снова.  
– О-очень неловко вышло, – в горле мгновенно пересохло от открывшейся картины.  
– Я заметил, – саркастично ответили ему хором.  
Перед Рафаэлло, скрестив руки на груди, стояли два Ронднуара.  
Кризис не желал протекать спокойно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам заявки "тайное должно оставаться тайным"

Булавка для галстука пропорола палец, наверное, до кости. Рафаэлло даже забыл, что занимало его мысли до этого. Хлещущая из пальца кровь попала на брюки и рубашку, когда он встряхнул рукой, да так и замер. Стоял и смотрел, как она текла по ладони и капала на землю рядом с ботинками.  
Деревья вокруг зашумели, заволновались. Воздух запульсировал, то сжимаясь, то растягиваясь, зарябил и поплыл. Повинуясь какому-то порыву, Рафаэлло перевёл взгляд на каштан – он единственный оставался спокойным и непоколебимым. Зовущим к себе.  
Рафаэлло сделал неуверенный шаг, прислушиваясь, попытался разобрать в общем шуме то, что привлекло его внимание. Деревья заволновались сильнее. Сквозь их неодобрительные попытки остановить его он вдруг ясно услышал совершенно другой голос – мягкий, вкрадчивый и манящий. Его переливы завораживали и не давали шанса устоять.  
– Какой вы прыткий, – чужие руки перехватили Рафаэлло уже у самого каштана.  
Он начал сопротивляться, нужно во что бы то ни стало добраться до каштана, поделиться с ним кровью.  
Ведь он так просил.  
Ронднуар не давал слабины. Он удобнее перехватил Рафаэлло и с силой оттащил его от дерева.  
– Посмотрите на меня, – он встряхнул Рафаэлло.  
– Нет, пустите меня, – тот ни в какую не желал уходить от каштана.  
Ронднуар оттащил его ещё дальше.  
– Посмотрите на меня, – повторил он, снова встряхивая Рафаэлло.  
Только когда щёку обожгло пощёчиной, тот смог скинуть морок.  
– Аккуратней, – Ронднуар перехватил его окровавленную руку при попытке прижать её к месту удара.  
– Что произошло? – хрипло спросил Рафаэлло.  
Ронднуар провёл сначала платком по его губам, а затем большим пальцем, залечивая лопнувшую кожу, убрал боль из горящей огнём щеки и занялся рукой.  
– Я надеялся, это случится позже или вообще не случится, – он обтёр платком место укола. – Никогда не приближайтесь к каштану, если у вас имеется какое-то ранение. Даже если это будет царапина.  
– Почему?  
– Видите ли, – Ронднуар отвлёкся на заклинание. Порез затянулся, оставив только постепенно затихающую боль. – Каштан вырос на месте схождения теллурических токов, они насыщают его и делают… живым.  
– Мне всегда казалось, что это не просто проводник.  
– Правильно казалось. Каштан действительно живое существо, но большую часть времени он спит, пробуждаясь после активации пророчества. Однако обстоятельства могли складываться так, что пророчество годами не могло быть сложено, а подпитка человеку нужна была срочно. Тогда каштану приносили человеческую жертву. Только кровь разумного существа может пробудить его, и он охотно принимал и будет принимать жертву. Он до сих пор помнит вкус крови.  
Рафаэлло высвободил свою руку, которую Ронднуар продолжал держать. По спине прошёл озноб.  
– То есть истина, которая откроется нам, замешана на крови?  
– Верно, – холодно проговорил Ронднуар. Его взгляд потяжелел и опасно потемнел. – И я по-прежнему не ограничиваю вас в выборе: или вы решаете, что тайное лучше оставить тайным, или примиряетесь с тем, что чужая кровь станет неотъемлемой частью ваших знаний.  
– Он забирал только кровь? – Рафаэлло сглотнул горький ком, образовавшийся в горле.  
– Сознание тоже.  
– А вы вообще собирались говорить об этом? – Рафаэлло ощутил закипающую смесь из гнева и обиды.  
– Позже, – Ронднуар поскучнел. – Когда вас охватил бы кураж и вы не придали бы этому большого значения.  
– Отвлечь хотели, да?  
Ронднуар не стал спорить.  
– Сознания, что в каштане… Они тоже передадутся? – Рафаэлло посмотрел на каштан.  
– Тоже.  
Рафаэлло сжал губы. Ронднуар делился знаниями, но не тайнами, ощущение недосказанности по-прежнему главенствовало в их общении. А теперь Рафаэлло узнал, что должен был впустить в себя чужие сознания. Он попытался представить, как они могли бы себя вести. Почему-то виделся не симбиоз, а сплошное противостояние за разум.  
– Опасаетесь за свою нравственность? – усмехнулся Ронднуар. Угадал. – Возможности не устоять на пути?  
– Когда мы уже начнём доверять друг другу? – тихо спросил Рафаэлло. – Хотя бы пытаться. Вы же пустили меня в свой замок, да ещё и с какими-то привилегиями. Разве я нужен только как разменная монета? Помогу с пророчеством, а потом вы скормите меня каштану, чтобы никто не узнал о том, что здесь было?  
– Нет, – ответил Ронднуар после длинной паузы.  
И снова замолчал.  
– Значит, это не привилегии жертвы?  
– Я уже объяснял, для чего дал вам этот статус, – раздражение всё же проступило в голосе Ронднуара. – Чтобы замок не воспринимал вас как обслугу или гостя, не путал и не ограничивал.  
– Тогда что это за привилегии?  
– Я не могу сейчас сказать.  
– Снова эта отговорка, – вяло всплеснул рукой Рафаэлло и пристально посмотрел на Ронднуара. – Они тоже связаны с чьей-то кровью?  
– Нет.  
Опять повисла пауза. Шелестели листвой груши и сливы – осуждали. Кого-то одного или обоих.  
– Послушайте, – голос Ронднуара вновь стал медовым и присоединился к шелесту, – да, я хочу сложить это пророчество, я иду на уловки, чтобы сделать это, но у вас всё ещё есть выбор.  
Он обогнул Рафаэлло, удаляясь по дорожке в сторону замка.  
– Если я уйду, вы принесёте каштану жертву? – спросил Рафаэлло ему в спину.  
– Если вы уйдёте, этот вопрос не должен будет вас волновать, – ответил Ронднуар, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь.  
– А жертва связана с какими-то рисками для вас?  
– Безусловно.  
Рафаэлло вздохнул – и вновь эта стена из недоговаривания. Пора было начинать отучать Ронднуара от сокрытия важной информации или самому учиться читать между строк.


End file.
